10 Years
by Special Kat
Summary: Its' been Ten Years since they left Degrassi High and now it's time for the reunion. None of them know what to expect... except one. Rated R for violence that will happen through the story.
1. The Letter

**10 Years**  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any characters and possibly nothing else in this story, so me no claim.. you no sue.

* * *

Manny and Emma, walking side to side with Toby and JT tagging along behind them, like they did everyday. They all were dreading this day. Their last day at Degrassi High. Standing infront of their last class of the day, Mr. Armstrong's class.  
  
"Well.. this is it guys." Emma said, breaking the silence. "Our last class of the day."   
  
Emma peripatetic into the classroom, as Manny, JT, and Toby followed her. Emma set her books down on to the wooden top of her desk. "Manny... where do you think we will be in 10 years?" Emma asked.  
  
"I really have no idea, but hopefully after those ten years we'll still be friends and be doing the things we love."

* * *

A tall, built man, light brown hair, brown eyes, walked through the door with sweat falling down his face.  
  
"TOBY! Honey, you got some mail today!" A sweet, yet very unfamiliar voice had shouted.  
  
Toby didn't reply, he just accelerated over to the counter top. Toby was expecting a letter from Jacob's Field, a baseball field for the Indians'. Toby needed a job there because, obviously he didn't get paid enough being a soccer coach. Toby shuffled through the mail, throwing all the bills to the side. Come to his suprise, he got something better than a reply. It was a white, sealed letter from Degrassi High. Ripping it as fast as his fingers could, trying not to rip the paper himself. Toby quickly unfolded the paper, and read:  
  
_"Dear Toby Issacs,  
  
Degrassi High is sending this letter to inform you about the Ten Year Reunion. You and 7 other lucky students will meet at Degrassi High's Cafeteria on Saturday June 11th at 3 P.M. Once all of you arrive, you'll find out what your suprise is.   
  
If you can't come, please send a letter back a.s.a.p.   
  
Sincerely,  
  
Degrassi High"_  
  
Toby abruptly went packing. It was only a week away, and like always, Toby never liked waiting til' the last minute.   
  
While packing questions kept poundering in his head. Who was going to be there? Will he have any fun? What will happen? 


	2. Degrassi High Cafeteria

Degrassi Hight Cafeteria  
  
Here is the second part of 10 Years, called Degrassi High Cafeteria. Please R&R

* * *

Two people, a guy and a lady walked through the double doors, holding hands. Looking around, the whole cafeteria was decorated. Streamers, ballons, FREE FOOD, and drinks were everywhere. Did I mention free food! Toby and Kendra also noticed they were the first ones there. They never liked being late so it was no suprised there wasn't anyone else there. Kendra broke apart from Toby, moving to the long table, a dark red cloth laid smoothly across the table. On the table it had planted napkins with each individaul name of the 7 people invited. Examing each napkin, she noticed that the gang was all invited.   
  
"Toby, come over here."  
  
Toby rapidly looked up from untieing the streamers. He didn't want Kendra to start bickering with him already.  
  
"Huh? Oh okay" Toby replied as he started walking over to the table.   
  
"Look. The whole gangs coming." Kendra pointed out while showing him all the napkins.   
  
Toby studied the napkins. The reunion was supposed to be controlled by Mr. Raditch, though the handwriting on the napkins wasn't Mr. Raditch. Toby knew it couldn't be his. You couldn't read Mr. Raditch's handwriting even if it wasn't in cursive.   
  
"AH!"  
  
A loud scream that made Toby and Kendra jump. Turning around they saw a girl, about 5'8 standing there, wearing a pink halter top with flowers all over, white skirt, and white sandles to go with it. Kendra screamed back and ran towards Emma, hugging her like there was no tommorrow.   
  
"How ya been?" Kendra said, starting a conversation.   
  
"I've been great, how 'bout you?" Emma questioned back.   
  
"Everything's great in my life. Did you know that Toby and I got married?"   
  
"And I wasn't invited?" Emma joked. "How long?"   
  
"We got married 8 years ago." Kendra smiled, something she was afraid to do today. "What about you? Are you married? Or do you have a boyfriend?"  
  
"No... I'm still single. What's your job?" Emma changed the subject. She didn't want to get sad and leave early because she didn't have someone to love.   
  
"I actually have two. I work at Kohls' and Giant as a cashier." Kendra replied trying to make it sound like a great job to have.  
  
"I'm a fashion designer."   
  
"Are you serious! That's a great job, did you make that shirt?"   
  
"I wish." Emma said. " I thought you would notice it, 'cause I bought it at Kohls'.   
  
"Oh well.. I work as a cashier so I don't get to see most of the clothes" Kendra said, lieing straight to Emma's face.  
  
Emma and Kendra's conversation continued with different questions, different answers and then a tall guy, dark skin, black hair, wearing a black tuxedo with his white button up shirt tucked into his leg pants. He looked around to see all who was there.   
  
"Chris? Is that you Chris?"   
  
Chris turned his head to where he saw Kendra and Emma. He traveled across the room to Emma, wrapped his arms around her, embracing her in his arms.   
  
"Well hello there Chris, how ya been?" Emma said while hugging him back, she started asking the same questions she asked Kendra. She was shocked to find out that Chris had his own album out and that he's in a relatonship with a girl, and it's been 3 years now. One right after another was starting to arrive. JT, Liberty, and then Sean. Sean was the only one who didn't dress up. He still looked the same as he did 10 years ago, just with dark brown hair , a few inches taller and a bolder face.   
  
Sean felt horrible though. No one bothered to talk to him and he knew that he should've never came. Everyone still had the same feelings for him as they did when they knew him in high school. Emma didn't want to sound like a cold hearted snob, so she decided to talk to him.   
  
"Uh.. Hi Sean."  
  
"Hey" Sean replied without making eye contact.  
  
"So... anything new happening to you since you left highschool?"  
  
"Well... I... I have a good paying job." Sean said, trying to impress Emma.  
  
"Really?" Emma asked shocked. She never thought that he would be able to get a job that pays good money. "What's the job?"   
  
"I sell cars. I can get up to 1,000 or more a day, and it a week I can get 7,000 dollars."  
  
"Oh. I guess th-."  
  
"Excuse me everyone, please take your seats!" Emma had gotten interrupted so she turned around to see who it was. She hasn't gotten interrupted by someone she didn't know in her whole entire life and didn't want to start now.   
  
"Hello all. My name is Mr. Broom, and I will be filling in for Mr. Raditch this next week and a half."  
  
"But why isn't Mr. Raditch here to do that?" JT questioned.   
  
"Uh, well he couldn't make it. He was busy with lots of different things these next two weeks."  
  
"Doing what?" JT had asked again, JT just has to know everything.  
  
"Stuff, now stop asking question JT."  
  
"How did you know my name?" JT questioned again, getting suspicious.  
  
"It's on the napkin infront of you."  
  
"Oh..." JT said feeling a little embarrassed.  
  
"Lets' take a vote. Who wants to stay here for a few hours or go to the house you will be staying at for the next week and a half. Raise your hand if you want to stay here."  
  
Only two hands popped up in the air, it was Toby and Liberty's hand.  
  
"Then I guess that means going to the house wins. Everyone pile up in the limousine." Mr. Broom shouted as everyone started moving out the door and flying into the limousine.

* * *

That's the second part. Tell me what your think about it.


	3. The Disappearing Act

The Disappearing Act   
  
First of all, thanks to everyone who gave me a review... I was starting to think no one liked it.   
  
The violence will happen in the next few chapters or so, but it isn't between Sean and someone else, but if you keep reading you'll find out.   
  
Here is part three, The Disappearing Act. Hope you enjoy it.

* * *

Gathering into the hall, stunned faces appeared. Most of them never seen anything so fancy except in movies.   
  
"Shall we take a tour of the house?" Mr. Broom asked. They were all to speechless to say anything, Mr. Broom took it as a yes and started leading the way.  
  
The first room they walked into, had beauiful, silky, long, blood red drapes hanging from the windows. Two leather peach colored couches sitting in the middle, across from each other with a wooden coffee table between them. Mr. Broom didn't like using fancy names people give their rooms, so he announced it as a living room. As the group was heading out to check the rest of the house, Sean tugged on Emma's arm to tell her to stay back without speaking words.   
  
Emma and Sean got comfortable on one of the leathered couches and sat there for a few seconds before the silence broke.  
  
"So... you really cleaned up, huh?"  
  
" I guess. I have a steady job and a girlfreind so, yea I guess I have cleaned up."  
  
Emma still hadn't gotten over Sean. He was her first love and to hear that he has a girlfriend made her feel like crying. She didn't want anyone else to have him but she couldn't do anything about it, since she isn't his girlfriend.   
  
"Lets go catch up with the rest of the gang." Emma said getting up off of the couch and shuffled her feet across the room and out the door.  
  
Soon after Emma left, Sean jumped up and caught up with the group. They were in the dinning room, just sitting down to eat. They had ordered some pizza for the night, and Mr. Broom was nice enough to let the sit in the seats they wanted to.

* * *

After dinner they walked into the study room. They had book cases that are wide enough to fill the rooms wall, and tall enough that they reached the ceiling. Everyone started to look at the books, turning their back to Mr. Broom.  
  
"Mr. Broom? How many books are there total in this room?"  
  
Liberty got no respond from Mr. Broom  
  
"Mr. Broom?" Liberty repeated herself as she spun around on her heel, she saw no Mr. Broom.   
  
"Guys, where did Mr. Broom go?"   
  
Everyone turned around to see that Mr. Broom was gone. Kendra was the first to walk behind the desk that he was standing behind before he disappeared. Kendra gasped in shocked and ran out the door to the bathroom as she was disgusted with what she saw.   
  
Toby ran out the room to find Kendra, as everyone else gathered around the desk. Seeing a body laying on the ground, with blood spilling out of his back, where the knife got stabbed into him. The body was Mr. Broom.

* * *

Sorry that this chapter is so short, I'm starting to get a writers block. I hope you like this chapter. 


End file.
